The Flower Maiden
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: Discontinued. Ishtar's fled from marriage from Yuujel. Darres is sent to bring her back. Will Ishtar and Duzie prove too crafty for their pursuers? Disguises, heartache and fuffiness abounds. Onesided IshDar, VordFal, YujDar. Possible IshDuz, VordFal pair
1. To Be Free

This is just a what if story. If you don't like it, I suggest you stop reading after this chapter. Good luck, though. No one seems to be writing anything new in this category. Guess it's up to me. Oh and flames will be laughed at.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game. Judal-sama does.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter One: To Be Free

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

I've sent everyone away.

I told them that I was tired and I needed to think. So I sent them all to their beds, all those that would go anyways. The few that remained were on the other side of the door. I kicked them out when it became obvious that they would not go themselves.

And now I am here as alone as I can be. Duzie is lounging on my bed next to me. I'm not looking at him but I can feel his gaze on me. He's worried but there's nothing more either of us can do.

All the arguments were exhausted and all the tricks we pulled had no effect. There was no way out of this mess that my big mouth had gotten me into. Now there was only one thing left to do and that is to face the music.

But what I had been forced into was life altering, even for a princess like me. I'm not ready for this! I consider tomorrow to be the end of my life instead of a change.

When I thought about marriage; I imagined Darres as my husband. I imagined a fairytale wedding that ended with both of us living happily ever after.

I did not want to marry anyone else.

Especially Yuujel.

Finding out that Yujinn was in reality my cousin Yuujel was a harsh blow. I had trusted him and let my guard down before I discovered what a mistake that was.

"What are you going to do?" Duzell shape shifted into my male twin.

I spoke wearily. "Marry Yuujel. I really have no choice now, Duzie. Keld tricked me into signing my name to the betrothal papers and now it can't be undone."

"You could just run off." Duzell gave another try to the old suggestion.

I was solemn as I looked at Duzie. "And do what, Duzie? I don't have any skills besides causing trouble or running away."

Silenced, Duzell looked away from me.

Finally he spoke. "I hate seeing you like this, Princess. It's like you are dying before my very eyes."

"What makes you think I'm not?" I said softly. "By inches. All I want is for this to be over with."

Duzie, my little kyawl, looked at me forbiddingly. In that moment I saw him as he must have looked five hundred years ago in his last incarnation as Duzell, The Vampire King.

"Death is not the answer, Princess." He said. "Neither is giving up. Fight to your last breath because fully living is the only way you will be remembered."

"Duzie..." I muttered, shocked by his vehement tone.

"Live, Ishtar." He shocked me by speaking my name instead of speaking my title. He only does that when he's exasperated or mad at me. "Stop wasting your life."

His words infected me with the hope I had lost months ago. I stood up and practically ran to my wardrobe. I started rifling around, looking for something.

"Are you even listening to me?" Duzie growled, becoming grumpy.

I peeked at me. "Yes, I am. But I need to pack some things before we go, you know."

Duzie's expression lightened. "Good girl. I knew they hadn't broken you. Hurry up and don't take anything too outrageous."

I found the bulky hidden package lying in the bottom of the wardrobe. I drew it out then unrolled it on the bed. Inside was a few outfits made of homespun like those who had less money usually wore. There was also a plain set of leather boots, a common sword, a hooded cloak and leather gloves.

"Put this on." I told Duzie.

He looked at me funny. "What? I used these to slip out of the castle all the time. Standard holy knight wear. But this... this is for me."

I pulled out a dress hidden way in the back of my wardrobe. It was a little wrinkled but to a closer inspection it seemed fine. It was low cut and it had a higher hemline than ladies of quality wore. It was designed to show a woman's ankles. The material was of linen, marking the wearer of a lower class but still successful in her enterprise.

"Ishtar, you're going to wear that...?" Duzie looked a little shocked.

I laughed a little. "That's right, Duzie. I'm going to walk out of these doors as a free woman. And I'm going to do it dressed as a whore."

"They won't even see you." He said with consideration. "Not as long as your hair is covered."

"I know." I said as I rushed back to the wardrobe and grabbed a few more bundles of cloth. "We're going to take a few more outfits just in case we need to change our disguise."

We didn't have the time so I didn't leave the room as I changed. Duzie kindly turned his back though. I changed into the corset, garter belt and stockings before sliding on the sleeveless underdress. Duzie had to help me put on the linen dress because I couldn't reach the buttons in the back. I looked in the mirror and nodded. It would work. The corset made my breasts look larger and I had taken the precaution of stuffing it just to make my body look as different as possible.

"Now I am Lyra." I told Duzell. And he just nodded. He knew the fiction was important because it would keep us from being caught.

Duzie dressed in his holy knight outfit and strapped Sidia onto his back. It was sheathed and looked enough like an ordinary sword to pass by the bleary eyes of a weary guard. He changed into his true appearance since we both knew he would look too suspicious if he masqueraded as a male version of me.

After gathering the items in two well worn leather satchels that Duzie threw over his shoulder, we were ready. I gathered a few items and stuffed them into my pockets. Nothing that would make me look too suspicious or so I hoped. And we were ready.

Duzell opened the door a crack and checked to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't because Krai, Jill and another guard were standing in front of the door. Duzie cast a quick sleeping spell and shut the door quietly.

Five minutes, he mouthed to me.

Frantically, I made sure we had everything we would need because there would be no coming back after this point. I couldn't see anything, which meant that I had probably forgotten something but it would be minor. Something we could easily replace on the road. A decorative shawl hid my hair effectively and I pinned it quickly between my prominently displayed breasts with the pin all prostitutes were required to wear in Pheliosta. I've always thought a man must have made that law since it was graphically shaped like a naked woman.

Our time was up. Duzie eased open the door and saw my guards sleeping quietly. We slipped out quietly and walked down the hallway. I held onto Duzie's free arm and pressed my body into his side. We took our time moving towards the entrance. There was a few times we had to stop and put on a show for the others still awake but it was easy. A few squeals from me and Duzie pawing me then laughing was enough for them. Most men are so stupid.

Once we reached the back entrance to the castle, we were gone. I was free at last! Both of us took care to vanish like mist.

And I'm sure that when the alarm was raised the next morning, they would think the same in their frustration.


	2. The Search

Review Corner:

succorelle: No, no, dear. Ishtar is not going to be a prostitute. She just wants to get out of the castle without fuss. Keep reading, for more Ishtar in disguise subplots will be coming.

pinkclove: thank ye. I'll try to update sooner next chapter. I appreciate your comments.

dani: Don't worry. I will be continuing this. I plan for this to go for at least ten chapters. More if something happens. Squee!

Vampire Ice Queen: pairings are still undecided. But it will either be Ish/Du or Ish/Dar.

Sailor Tiamat: Duzie isn't cooperative so much as Ishtar is like a force of nature. He just gets swept up in whatever she's doing. She's rather like a tsunami, isn't she?

Chaos-Empersonified: Oh he can do more than that! By volume eight, we find out part of the plot Sharlen is involved in. Yay!

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Two: The Search

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"Lady Ishtar is missing!" A maid came running into the main hall.

Darres was pissed but not surprised. "She ran off again?"

"Yes." The distraught maid told him.

Darres started walking. "I'm going to go find her."

"There's one more thing." The maid said hesitantly.

Darres turned to face her. "What?"

"Some clothes are missing." The maid wrung her hands. "As well as her cat, her jewelry and her sword."

She paused and tried not to cry. "I-I don't think she's coming back."

"Sir Keld!" Darres walked into his study.

Sir Keld was already irritated. "What is it?"

"Lady Ishtar is gone." Darres told him.

Sir Keld was incredulous. "What?"

"She's gone." Darres repeated himself. "And I don't think she's coming back."

Sir Keld was infuriated. All his planning gone to waste! "Find her. I want this wedding to happen as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Darres sighed and started his search.

"I miss him already." Ishtar sighed.

Duzell didn't bother to ask. He already knew she was missing her bodyguard. He simply purred to reassure Ishtar that everything would be okay. He couldn't talk since he was in his kyawl form. They had to stretch their money as far as possible, which meant they had only bought one horse.

Stealing a horse from the royal stables wasn't an option this time. It would have been too easy to track the stolen horse. Buying a horse from a local farmer had been a smarter idea.

:Where are we going?: Duzell telepathically sent to Ishtar. The road was almost empty, besides the two of them. So they felt safe talking about their plans.

Ishtar smiled. "To see Falan of course. She'll give us shelter for a couple of days till we can get on our feet."

:Why?: Duzell started to become irritated.

Ishtar told him. "Because I'd feel safer having a few more disguises and having someone know where I'm going before we head off to find Phelios."

Now Duzell was getting worried. Ishtar had a plan? And it made sense? The world was definitely going to end.

"We also need to do something about my hair." Ishtar sounded regretful. "Either cut it or change the color. It's too recognizable."

Duzell was smart enough not to comment about that. :How are we going to get into the castle without anyone seeing us?:

"With this." Ishtar pulled out the Ruelle Mirror.

:Ishtar...: Duzell warned her.

"I know but it's the safest way." She said and put the mirror away. "By the time they track the signal and make their way here, we'll already be gone."

:Fine.: Duzell sighed.

"Here's the castle." Ishtar announced. "Let's hide in this grove of trees while I call Falan."

Duzell just growled in frustration but let Ishtar have her way.

"Ishtar!" Falan cried out in surprise. "You know-"

"Yes, I do." Ishtar cut her off impatiently. "Will you help me?"

Falan smiled. "Of course."

"Okay, here's what you can do." Ishtar began talking.

"Darres!" Yuujel hurried down the hallway after the upset bodyguard.

Darres turned around. He growled. "What?"

"We've got a lead." Yuujel stopped right in front of him. "Ishtar just used her Ruelle Mirror to contact Falan."

"Where is she?" Darres swore to himself that this time he would do more than spank her. Walloping her with a belt sounded appealing right now.

"She didn't say." Yuujel made a disapproving noise at Darres' profanity. "But I think you should head over to Ci Xeneth just in case."

"Fine!" Darres threw up his hands. "The Old Man wants you two to marry as soon as possible so I'll just hurry over there pronto."

"Now, Darres." Yuujel turned on his legendary charm. He stepped closer and breathed into his ear. "If only it was you I was marrying. Just imagine the passion filled nights we would have!"

Darres stumbled back from Yuujel, already red. He stared at Yuujel in shock. Unintelligible words fell from his mouth as Yuujel chuckled. He began walking away.

"See you later, lover boy." He called behind him as he strolled down the hall.


	3. Contact

Here's the chapter I promised. I hope you all enjoy it.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Three: Contact

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"I've got you now." Darres said triumphantly to himself. "When I catch you, I'm going to do more than spank you!"

He entered the Castle of Ci Xeneth and dismounted his horse near the stables. A man came out of the building with a curious look on his face. It wasn't too often he saw a swordsman in such a hurry. Darres threw the man the reins.

"I'll be back to get him later." Darres handed him some coins to cover shelter and grain for his horse.

Then Darres made his way to the castle. Over the time it had taken to get here, his rage at Ishtar had been worn down into weariness. But now, it returned full force and Darres was ready to drag Ishtar back by her hair if need be.

"I need to see Princess Falan or Captain Illsaide as soon as possible." Darres spoke to the guards outside the main gate of the castle.

The one he had addressed gave Darres the once over. "And you are?"

"Captain Darres, Princess Ishtar's bodyguard." Darres snapped at him.

"I'm Jim." He replied. "The two of us are new here so I'm going to have to call in the Captain to identify you."

"Fine." Darres silently groaned to himself. This pair of greenies were going to take forever to get him inside.

"Oh," The other one said. "There's the Captain now. I'll just go get him."

Darres muttered. "My luck must be improving. That didn't take long at all."

"Hello." Illsaide said flatly as he came over to greet Darres after a consultation with the soldier.

Darres's tone was just as flat. "Hello, Captain. I was wondering if I could speak to Princess Falan about her cousin."

"Come this way." Illsaide led the way. "Yujinn, or Yuujel, already gave us the news about the Princess' disappearance."

"Try the term 'running away.' It fits better." Darres said dryly.

"Here we are." Illsaide opened the door to a private drawing room. "Please wait here till Falan can join you. She'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Darres said as he entered the room.

Illsaide shut the door behind him. "Now to find Falan and Ishtar."

"And Vord said...?" Ishtar prompted her, laughing.

The two girls sprawled on the bed in Falan's personal quarters. Well, Ishtar was sprawled. Falan was sitting in a lady like fashion on the bed. They were talking about Vord's latest interactions with the palace guards.

Falan giggled. "You have to remember, he didn't know I was there. So he told them, 'That's not the way to do it. Come on, I'll show you how a real man does it!' If he had known that I was there, he would have just yelled at them."

"Vord's a great guy, Falan." Ishtar said in his defense. "And he's in love with you."

Falan said, surprised. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Ishtar shook her head in pity. "He's crazy over you!"

Falan tilted her head, thinking. "How can you tell?"

"He told me back in Pheliosta, before he headed here to be with you." Ishtar shrugged. "And he's always near you. How does Illsaide act when Vord is near?"

Falan thought about it. "Now that you mention it, Illsaide has been acting rather strange recently. He's been keeping his distance whenever he sees Vord and he's been avoiding me."

"There you go." Ishtar told her. "He knows and he doesn't like it."

Falan was upset. "But what am I supposed to do now?"

"Figure out what you want." Ishtar suggested. "Your past has already been written but not your future. What do you want?"

Falan blinked. She said slowly. "I don't know."

As if by magic, someone knocked on the door. Illsaide slipped inside and shut the door behind him. He scanned the room and saw a guilty Falan and a nervous Ishtar.

"Darres is here." Illsaide spoke to both of them. "He wants to speak with Falan and ask her for permission to search the castle."

"Oh, no." Falan whispered.

"Crap!" Was Ishtar's elegant response.

Illsaide smiled a little. "If I may?" At Falan's nod, he continued. "Lend her your Sister's disguise, Falan. Agree to give permission as Ishtar escapes the castle. Vord is already on his way to guide her out."

"Good idea." Ishtar nodded. "Let's hurry."

Illsaide slipped out to the hallway and guarded the door. The rush of activity inside was short lived. There was a short silence from Falan.

"Where did you hide all this jewelry, Ish?" Falan's voice was full of incredulity.

Ishtar grimaced. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Oh yes, I do." Falan said. "What if I need to do this someday?"

There was a few minutes of Ishtar whispering. Then Falan started laughing. That sounds uncomfortable."

"It was." Ishtar winced. "I'll never make fun of somebody's butt or chest ever again!"

Falan's eyes twinkled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ishtar dressed hurriedly in the shapeless robes and other items. The Sister's of Holy Phelios was famous in its own right. They were a band of healers who believed that Phelios had been more than a man. He was perfect. Thus they dedicated themselves to him and foreswore all other earthly men. This wasn't a hardship since most of them were man haters.

When she was done, she looked in the mirror and saw an unknown stranger. The robes made her sex an unknown and the scarf and hood covered all of her face except for her green eyes. Gloves hid the delicacy of her hands.

"Perfect." She said in a muffled tone of voice. "Go on, Falan. It will only make Darres more suspicious the longer he has to wait."

Falan hugged her. "Okay. Be safe."

"I will." Ishtar promised. "Love you. And don't forget about what we were talking about."

Falan answered. "I won't." Then she and Illsaide were gone.

The door opened again and Vord closed it behind him. "Let's go, Ishtar."

"Not by that door. Too suspicious." Ishtar said. She pressed on an inlaid rose on the wall. The bookcase swung open. "Through here."

"How many more of these are there?" Vord asked with awe.

"Tons." Ishtar answered. "Falan and I know most of them. We used to play in here. Jened and his predecessors were a paranoid bunch."

"Gee, I wonder why." Vord muttered. "You know where you're going next?"

"Nope." Ishtar answered cheerfully. "Got any ideas?"

"Yes." Vord sighed. "First to the stables and then I know where you can hide."

"You have my permission to search the castle." Falan told Darres. "The palace guard will also help you look."

Darres bowed. "Thank you." He opened the door and strode through the hallways.

"When I catch you, Ishtar, you will be extremely sorry!" Darres spoke through clenched teeth.


	4. Shelter

Better a short but sweet update then none at all. Right, right? Oh and give succorelle a big round of applause, people. She's the reason this chapter is out now. After all, we all need a boot in the arse now and then.

Samanda

Disclaimer: I still do not own or am making a profit from this story.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Four: Shelter

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

"So where are we going?" Ishtar exclaimed.

Vord grinned. "To see an old friend of mine."

"I'm assuming this friend of yours will shelter us." Duzell said coolly.

All three were riding furiously towards a destination with Vord in the lead. Duzell was in human form and calculating the odds they would get away cleanly. It didn't seem to be good odds that the three of them would get to wherever they were going without being captured. Their infrequent conversation was shouted over the noise of the galloping horses.

"She might, if she finds you interesting enough." Vord shrugged. "Then she'll pass you along to someone else if trouble finds you again."

Ishtar was dying to know who she was. "Who is she?"

"An actress." Vord answered, scanning for possible pursuers. "She retired a few years ago at the peak of her career. She's done so much in her lifetime that there is little new to interest her. She might do it simply because it is interesting."

"I guess ennui does have it's uses after all, eh?" Ishtar murmured, shooting Duzie a glance.

Duzell heard her comment over the hoof beats and glared at her. His hearing was better than a human's, after all. "How much farther?"

"Not far." Vord replied. "We need to go through the woods here. She likes her privacy."

Duzell spoke up. "It's out of Falan's control now. If the guards catch us they will send you back, Ishtar."

"We've come too far to be stopped now." Ishtar said to Duzie. "I want to stay free."

Vord grinned. "Then let's hurry!"

Vord pounded on the front door. After a few minutes the door opened quietly and a servant's inquiring face appeared. The woman smiled shyly at Vord. Then she glanced inquiringly at the two standing behind him.

"We'd like to see your mistress." Vord said.

She nodded. "Of course. Come in. I'll show you to the parlor."

"Thank you, Varla." Vord followed her into the house.

She showed them into a small parlor at the front of the house. It was decorated in rose and cream, definitely a room designed for a lady's relaxation. Varla closed the door behind herself as she went to inform the lady of the house that she had guests.

"Who are we meeting?" Ishtar wanted to know, as she seated herself in a delicate looking chair.

"Arcadia Ileene." Vord chose to sit on the settee.

Ishtar's eyes widened. "The actress?"

"The very one." Vord laughed, pleased with her surprise.

Duzell wanted to know. "Will she keep our secret?"

"Yes, depending on what it is." A smooth female voice replied. "And who have you brought to visit me, Vord?"

A tall woman in her late twenties swept into the room and closed the door behind herself. She was strikingly beautiful as she smiled at Vord. Her hair was a dark shade of red and caught up in a complicated arrangement on top of her head. Her body was slim and curvy under her well made but simple gown. Her sharp eyes matched the sapphire color of what she was wearing as she took in her visitors.

"I need you to hide these two." Vord replied.

Arcadia clapped her hands. "Ah, the drama! I will do so for you, my prince."

Ishtar slipped off her hood and tugged off the scarf preserving her identity. "Thank you."

"Princess Ishtar!" Arcadia was stunned.

Ishtar smiled. "So nice to know that I'm so well known."

"She's running away from an unwanted marriage." Duzell spoke for the first time since their prospective hostess arrived. "Can we count on your support?"

"Of course!" Arcadia recovered herself and curtsied. "You are welcome here."

Vord grinned again as he slouched on the settee. "Great. Now what's for dinner?"

"What an oaf." Arcadia smiled slowly. "Who says I'm going to feed you?"


	5. New Talents

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Five: New Talents

"You have natural talent as an actress." Arcadia clapped for Ishtar.

Ishtar grinned. "Thanks! I always wanted to tread the boards."

"Great, now you are going to be even more over dramatic than usual." Duzell grumbled.

"This is good practice." Arcadia told Duzell. "She can rely on her acting skills to make her seem believable to anyone suspicious of her identity."

Duzell waved the often heard explanation away. "Yes, yes, I've heard you say that before. It has to become second nature to her."

Duzell uncurled himself from the chair and walked out the door without another word. Ishtar and Arcadia watched him go with varying emotions. Ishtar just brushed it off with a wave of her hand but Arcadia watched him go with a frown.

"Your guard always seems to be a bit tightly wound." Arcadia remarked to Ishtar.

Ishtar laughed at the remark. "Yes, that's Duzie. Don't worry, he'll get over it."

The easiest way to explain Duzie's presence to Arcadia was for Vord to tell his old friend that Duzell was Ishtar's devoted bodyguard and friend. It was true enough in its own way.

"So what are we doing today?" Ishtar looked expectantly at Arcadia.

Arcadia smiled at the young girl's fervor. "Well you're well on your way to catching the acting bug, aren't you? I thought I would teach you about method acting."

Ishtar took a seat near the older woman. "Sounds interesting."

"Oh it is." Arcadia assured her. "Method acting is one of the greatest weapons in an actress' arsenal. You study the character and build up her personality in your mind. You have to become that character."

Ishtar frowned. "That sounds hard."

"It is." Arcadia nodded. "But it's well worth it in the end." She continued at Ishtar's questioning look. "A good method actress can fall into the role you are playing. In essence, you are that person."

Ishtar clapped her hands together excitedly. "That sounds like fun!"

"Would you like to try it?" Arcadia smiled at her.

Ishtar was enthusiastic. "Sure!"

"Then your homework tonight will be to invent a character." Arcadia said. "Place of birth, favorite food, personality traits and that sort of thing. I want you to come down to breakfast tomorrow as that person. Hold character as long as you can. The first break in character signifies the end of your acting."

Ishtar stood up. "I'm going to start right now. This will be so much fun."

Ishtar rushed upstairs with a bemused Arcadia staring after her. Arcadia set down her teacup after a muffled cough caught her attention. She looked up to see that it was Duzell.

"Nice one." He remarked to her as he sat in the chair Ishtar had vacated. "You made it seem like a game to her."

"It is now," Arcadia agreed. "But when you two leave, she can rely on it to save herself from getting into real trouble. I'm also going to introduce you to a friend of mine tomorrow."

"Hmm... Who is this friend?" Duzell asked coolly.

Arcadia picked up her teacup, sipped, then set it back down. "Her name is Darzia. She'll be teaching Ishtar some of the finer points of being a lady's maid."

Duzell fought a smile as he relished the thought of sweet revenge. "Oh this will be fun."

"WHAT?" Came the outraged shout.

Darzia, a naturally timid girl, cowered at the explosion. Duzell just stared at Ishtar who had shouted a loud protest to Arcadia's directions. Arcadia just shook her head in disappointment at the princess.

"Is she always this spoiled?" She said to Duzell.

Duzell nodded. "Most of the time."

"I'm right here!" Ishtar stamped her foot. "Don't talk about me like I'm invisible."

Duzell snapped at her. "Don't act like a child."

That brought the princess up short. "But... I don't want to." She whined at last.

"Life is full of things no one wants to do." Arcadia said sternly. "This is a skill to help you, if you need it. Are you serious about wanting to be free? If not, this is an excellent time to go back home."

Reluctantly, Ishtar took the threaded needle and cloth from Darzia. Darzia began to teach and Ishtar listened with a sullen expression. Duzell and Arcadia watched as Ishtar stabbed the cloth with the needle then howled when she pricked a finger. She stuck the throbbing finger into her mouth then listened earnestly to Darzia's teaching.

"At least she's trying to learn now." Duzell whispered to Arcadia.

She nodded in agreement. "Even if its only to save herself some pain."

To Ishtar's amazement, she actually learned to like sewing. Of course she wasn't any good at it in the beginning. Her stitches were large and irregular but became small and neat as she kept working at it. But with cloth provided to her by Arcadia and further instructions from Darzia, she learned to hem, darn, knit and crochet. Ishtar also learned all the other things a good lady's maid would need to know to keep her mistress' belongings in excellent shape. Within the month Ishtar began turning out clothes of an average quality that passed Darzia's sharp eyed inspection.

"Very good, miss." She praised Ishtar. "Keep working at it and you'll get even better."

"Thank you, Darzia." Ishtar said. "Without you, I couldn't have come this far."

Darzia blushed. "Thank you. I think my job here is done, Arcadia."

"You've done a wonderful job, my friend." Arcadia smiled at her. "You're results are always incredible."

"I need to get back to my shop." The rosy cheeked tailor curtsied to Ishtar then hugged Arcadia before exiting.

"What now?" Duzell entered the room. "I just saw Darzia leaving."

"Our time is coming close to it's end, my dears." Arcadia told her guests. "I would love to continue hiding you but it wouldn't be safe for you. The guards have exhausted all the possibilities from abroad and are coming back for another search of the local area."

"Darres." Ishtar breathed with a look of longing mixed with despair.

Arcadia sat next to Ishtar and patted her hand. "The good news is that my oathsister will be here in less than a week. When she arrives I will take the two of you to meet her. If you meet with her approval, you may travel with her."

"Oathsister, travel?" Ishtar straightened with sparkling eyes. "Do you mean...?"

Arcadia grinned. "The Rom might shelter you, yes."

"Ishtar? Gypsies?" Duzell grew light headed at the thought.

Ishtar was enough trouble for two by herself but add in a tribe of wandering gypsies? Duzell had the sinking feeling that whatever trouble they had found themselves in so far was only the tip of the iceberg after Ishtar teamed up with a group of people who believed that laws were meant to be broken.


	6. The Gypsy Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game and am not making a profit from this story.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Six: The Gypsy Camp

Ishtar, Arcadia and Duzell rode into a busy camp. They were given a hearty, loud welcome from the travellers that they acknowledged back. But behind the welcoming smiles for Ishtar and Duzell were eyes that were hard with suspicion.

Ishtar followed Arcadia's example and dismounted her horse and tied it to a post. She patted the horse's nose then trailed after Arcadia as she made her way towards the closest wagon.

Two pretty gypsy girls barred his way. One of them spoke to him. "Handsome sir, would you be interested in getting better acquainted with one of us? The price is one gold coin."

Duzell silently snorted. He studied the two girls in front of him. The two were pretty, not beautiful.Together, the highest price they could reach would be one gold piece.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but business comes before pleasure." Duzell was courteous to them. "Excuse me."

Duzell left the pouting girls behind him. He ducked inside the wagon that Arcadia and Ishtar had disappeared into.

The inside was cramped and small. A small wooden table barely big enough for two graced the corner of the space. Arcadia and another woman close to her age sat in the only two wooden chairs. Ishtar had folded herself into an empty space near the other two and was listening intently to their conversation. Duzell had no choice but to stand and watch.

The woman conversing with Arcadia was of average height for a woman. Her black hair hung down her back in heavy waves and framed an oval face. Her brown eyes were slanted, giving her an exotic look. She gave Duzell a measuring look then returned to her conversation with Arcadia.

"Grandmother has already given her permission for Ishtar and her companion to travel with us." The woman said. "As long as she is not bad luck. I must do a reading for them before permission is granted. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Arcadia agreed with resignation. "Ishtar, Duzie get up here."

Twenty minutes later, the gypsy was poring over the results of her reading. Looking up, she stared at the two in front of her. Ishtar squirmed under the look, she was bored and the measuring looks the woman was giving her and Duzie were creeping her out.

"Hmm." She transferred the gaze to Duzie before continuing. "The girl is poor luck. He does seem to have a good amount of luck but the cards tell me that it affects no one but him. Together, the two will bring us much luck. We will shelter them."

"My thanks, Relena." Arcadia gave a small bow in gratitude.

The woman, Relena, smiled. "Thanks are unnecessary between oath sisters."

"You have them anyway." Arcadia threw Relena a purse. "For the expenses of the journey."

Relena hefted the purse. A smile spread across her face at the weight. "This shall do nicely to help care for your friends. Peace be with you."

And with you also, oath sister." Arcadia replied as the two clasped wrists. "May we see each other again soon."

Relena was grave. "I will hope for the same. Now, be off with you. You have spent too much time here as it is and we must be going before they dispatch guards to chase us off."

Conscious of Relena's curious eyes, Arcadia gave no bow or hint of Ishtar's true origins. "Follow Relena's advice and listen to the rules of the camp."

"We'll miss you." Ishtar said and hugged her.

"Be well." Arcadia said to both of them and was gone.


	7. Rules And More Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Game and am not making a profit from this story.

The Flower Maiden

Chapter Seven: Rules And More Rules

"There are many rules that govern us." Relena told her two charges.

Ishtar looked a little bored. "Such as?"

"The chief's word is law." Relena said sternly. "My father, Gabin, is chief of this tribe. The rules for women are stricter in nature than the ones that apply to men. Women are responsible for their own virtue but their menfolk are also protective of them because a woman's honor brings honor to her family. Loss of a woman's honor brings shame upon her family and her tribe. After the chief, a woman's male kin's word is law."

"Go nowhere alone. Do not meet any men alone except for him. I will tell everyone that he is your brother and only family." Relena nodded at Duzell. "Your arms and legs should be covered decently to keep from arousing the baser instincts of any man that you might encounter. Don't point. It's considered insulting."

Ishtar was sullen. "And what rules apply to Duzie?"

Relena gave the hint of a smile. "He is a man and no rules apply to him, besides the ones that give him the right of protection over you."

Ishar glowered. "That's not fair."

"Life is not fair." Relena replied. "Men make the rules and enforce them. But you'll find that life can be quite satisfying within those rules. Questions?"

"Yes." Ishtar leaned forward. "Can Duzie just be the girl here?"

"No." Relena said once she realized Ishtar wasn't kidding. "I'll take you under my wing and show you what you will be required to do in the way of chores and taking care of your brother since he has no wife."

"Great." Ishtar folded her arms across her chest and sighed. This was going to be boring.

"What will I do?" Duzell asked his hostess.

"Hunt, take care of your livestock, repair your tools. Boast with the other men and drink too much ale." Relena shrugged indifferently. "But be warned. Do not toy with any of the unmarried girls affections. One of our most basic laws is that none of our women may marry an outsider. So don't even think of dallying with any of them."

"Don't worry." Duzell said coolly. "I won't bother any of them. Ishtar's enough trouble by herself for two men."

"Hey!" Ishtar exclaimed, insulted, and whacked him in the side.

Relena smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Ishtar, come with me. Duzell, I'll take you to my husband and he can show you what to do."

"What are we going to be doing?" Ishtar was suspicious.

"Cleaning for the most part." Relena answered. "Arcadia bought a wagon for your use but it needs to be cleaned."

"Fun." Ishtar sighed.

Relena smiled. "But if when we get done I will show you a little of the fortune telling we are so famous for."

"Fun!" Ishtar enthused. "Let's go. Hurry up, Duzie!"

Duzell heaved a silent mental sigh and glided after the two women.

"So that's how you do a tarot card reading." Relena was saying to Ishtar as Duzell walked through the door.

"Duzie." Ishtar greeted him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Duzell shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've hunted."

Duzell enjoyed the look on Ishtar's face as she was plainly torn about asking the answer to his ambiguous statement. Finally, she seemed to decide she didn't want to know whether he meant human or animal.

"Uh...that's nice." Ishtar finally said. "Want me to do a reading for you? Relena's been teaching me."

Relena shook her head. "Later, Ishtar. Your brother has come how and wants you to prepare his supper." She turned to Duzell. "I assume you left the game outside?"

"I already spitted it and it's roasting." Duzell told her. "Ishtar's done a lot for today."

"Thanks, Duzie!" She jumped up and hugged him. "You know I don't like the sight of blood." She shuddered.

Ishtar's antics made Relena smile in spite of herself. "I have to go. My husband is probably wondering where I am right now and why his belly is still empty."

"Okay!" Ishtar untangled herself from Duzell. "See you tomorrow."

Relena headed towards the door. "You might just have a knack for fortune telling, Ishtar. Practice your cold reading on your brother. Laundry day is tomorrow so I will come and collect you after breakfast."

Luckily, Relena left before Ishtar started complaining.

"There's too many rules." Ishtar was a little grumpy. "You have to introduce me before I can talk to someone. After that, I can't talk to any man unless you're with me. Too many stupid rules."

"We're lucky they took us in." Duzell pointed out. "So we're going to abide by their rules."

"Not if I can help it." An unholy grin spread across Ishtar's face.

_Not that look._ Duzell was alarmed. _Last time I saw that smile Ishtar ended up passed out in a bar full of sailors after dancing on a table._

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is hell no." Duzell told her firmly.

Ishtar touched his arm. "I'm only going to shake them up a bit." She wheedled.

"No. I want no part in your crazy, insane plans that always backfire in the worst way." Duzell shook his head. "So don't even think about it."

"Man, Duzie." Ishtar said, disappointed. "You're just no fun."

_Funny,_ Duzell thought._ I never used to get that comment._


End file.
